


Harry

by ClassicCannibalism



Series: Ode to Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicCannibalism/pseuds/ClassicCannibalism
Summary: Harry dies four times, and then he lives
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter
Series: Ode to Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937173
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully a set up for many different cross-overs with Harry inserted into different fandoms. Hope you enjoy it.

The first time Harry died; he didn't remember so it didn't really count. The second time he died, it was his choice fuelled by the desire to protect his friends and the fighting to finally be over. 

That night, when he walked through the trees alone but not alone, he had been scared and resolved. What he hadn't been... what he most certainly had not been was relieved. Relieved to finally get a chance to sit and breathe. Sirius, after all, had looked like he had gotten that chance. No, he most certainly had not been that.

The third time he died, Harry died unsatisfied. 

The fourth time he died, he died as Harry Potter; Harry after all had been dead for a long long time. His life had become a caricature of what he had wanted. Harry Potter, Head Auror. Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered. Harry Potter, Politician. Harry Potter, the empty man who wore everyone else’s thoughts and words, adhered to everyone else’s expectations, and was just enough of himself to realize that Harry no longer existed. 

Harry died four times, and then he learned to live.


	2. Existing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does one need to exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only because this is how I saw this occurring. This format is only for the prologue chapters.

“Hello.”   
“Hello, master.”  
“Harry.”  
“Hello, Harry.”  
“What do I call you?”  
“Nothing.”  
.  
“Where am I?”  
“I am alone.”  
.  
.  
“Where am I?”  
“With me.”  
.  
“But you are alone.”  
“I am alone.”  
“Then, where are you?”  
“Everywhere.”  
.  
“Then I am nowhere.”  
“You are with me.”  
“But you are alone.”  
.  
.  
.  
“What are you?”  
“Nothing.”  
.  
“What am I”  
“Meatless.”  
“What am I?”  
“Words.”  
“What am I?”  
“Questions.”  
“What am I?”  
“Thoughts.”  
.  
“Who’s thoughts?”  
“My thoughts.”  
.  
“But you are nothing.”  
“Yes.”  
.  
“Then I am nothing.”  
“You are my thoughts.”  
.  
“I don’t exist.”  
“My thoughts exist.”  
“But you don’t exist.”  
“You exist.”  
“How can I exist when you don’t?”  
.  
“I exist because my thoughts exist.”


	3. Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue only again. I think I'll keep this format for harry/death conversations.

“Can I become someone else’s thoughts?”  
“YOU ARE MY THOUGHTS!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Can I go somewhere else?”  
“I am everywhere.”  
.  
“Can I become someone else?”  
“You are my thoughts.”  
.  
“Can I get a body?”  
.  
“I can.”  
.  
“I will still be your thoughts.”  
.  
“Your thoughts with a body.”  
.  
“I would always be with you.”  
.  
“You are everywhere, wherever my body is you will be.”  
.  
.  
“Please, I feel nothing.”  
.  
“I want to feel.”  
.  
“Ruh, please.”  
“Soul.”  
“Yes.”  
.  
“Why?”  
“Because you exist.”  
.  
“Ruh.”  
“That is your name.”  
“I exist because you are my thoughts.”  
“Yes, you exist.”  
.  
“Meat.”  
.  
“You need meat.”  
.  
“Because you exist.”  
“How?”  
“I will give you meat.”  
“How?”  
“Meat that does not have thoughts.”  
“Dead bodies…?”  
“Meat that can have thoughts.”  
“What do you mean?”  
.  
.  
.  
“Found one.”


End file.
